It's PewDiePie Time!
by MrNinjaFace
Summary: In the land of Ooo, Things happen. Lies told, secrets kept, and Truths that could end all life at the roots. This is a story of one of those Secrets. Can one giant lie told and unknown for years and years lead up to this? ...Yes.


**HERROS everybody! It is me again, and of course, I'm making another Adventure Time fanfic! I have noticed online that there a good amount of fan drawings of PewDiePie as Finn the Human, but basically no fan fictions on the matter. So I guess I will become the first. Now all you bros of the BroArmy out there reading this, yes, Pewds will be in the adventure time fanfic! And every chapter I do, where the A/N or where I talk, I'll have a little conversation with some of the characters! And the first chapter we are going to start with none other than Finn The Human/Hero!**

**PewDiePie: So Finn, how do you think all this will turn out in the beginning?**

**Finn: I don't know, but now I am SO excited!**

**PewDiePie: Let's hope the audience and bros reading this feel the same way! But Finn, do you know anything about whats going to happen here?**

**Finn: Not really.**

**PewDiePie: Well I'll tell ya, but you can't tell any of the readers! *whispers something in Finn's ear***

**Finn: Holy stuffing shmow! You serious?**

**PewDiePie: Yep. It's true. Now Finn, will you be kind and do the disclaimer?**

**Finn: Sure thing. *cough* PewDiePie does not own Adventure Time, even though he wishes he does, he owns nothing but the OCs he puts in, and himself! Was that good?**

**PewDiePie: Perfect!**

**Summary: In the land of Ooo, anything can happen. Right? Well that saying shall be put to the test in this fanfic! Lies will be told, secrets uncovered, truth shall be found, chaos will grow, romance will show, lives will be lost, and someone is not entirely who they say they are. Could one large lie told and unknown for years all lead up to all this? ...Yes.**

**PewDiePie: Super dramatic summary! Bros, I won't even try to toy with doing paragraphs, cause I can't figure it out. Don't hate or flame saying, 'oh you don't have paragraphs' or 'oh no paragraphs this sucks cause of it'. Anyways, bros, please don't hate or flame! Plus, send me ideas for OCs, cause if I like your idea, and I think it's good, it could go into my story! Please review! It helps me out a lot! Anyways, bros, sit back, and enjoy the show!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Before**

**Finn's P.O.V.**

I was scared, I heard people screaming throughout the city, and evil laughter as well. I looked around m the house I grew up in, now torn to shreds. I looked at the fireplace. Hanging above it was my dad's famous sword. I grabbed my green pack, and filled it up with things that were important to me. A headset, a small statue I found in a tunnel long ago named Stephano, I stopped, and put him in my pocket instead. I put in a lantern, some food and water to last me a while, and some other things. There was a pounding on the door. "Come out kid! We know you're in there!" A burly man's voice said. I knew they would breakdown the door soon. I took my pack, put it on, and grabbed my sword. I went and hide in some shadows. I heard a crash and dust flew in front of me. I saw the door on the ground. I stood straight up more and tried to blend into the shadows. "Boss? I don't think he's in here." one goon said. After that, I heard a sound like a punch and bone breaking, then I heard a howl in pain. I peeked out and saw apparently the boss, a few goons, all buff and looked like they could snap a kid like me in half. I saw one goon on the ground holding his face in pain. "Don't be such a retard! I know he's in here! I heard rustling before." the one that looked like the boss yelled. "Eh! Boss, come get a load of this." I heard another one say. When I saw what he had in his hands, I nearly ran out and tried to kill them all in rage. He was holding my white bear hat that my mother made me when I was a baby. He was holding it in his grubby, dirt covered hand. My face twisted in rage. I jumped high up, not making a sound, when the boss wasn't looking, I grabbed two of the goons, and hauled then up, then killed them. I repeated until only the boss was left. I hung down and swung a little closer to him. He must have heard me, because he turned around. But right when he looked at me, it was too late. I struck my sword straight through his head. I pulled it out, grabbed my hat, put it on, and ran. And that was the start of my great, adventure filled life. But that was years ago.

**The Present**

****I sat on the couch remembering that moment. How I got here, in the Tree fort, with my bro Jake. "Hey Finn! Broham! I'm home!" I heard Jake call from the front door. **Why was Jake gone? Oh yeah he went to get some food at the Market Kingdom. **"Oh hey Jake! Did yo get the food?" I asked. "Yep. I sure did. I actually got a few extra things too. They're having a HUGE sale on everything dude. It's awesome!" he told me.


End file.
